


Golden Boy

by cinnabongene



Series: Golden Boy [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss Play, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: After the incident in the elevator, Howard can't get Jimmy off his mind. The tension between them grows increasingly unbearable, until one night Howard pays Jimmy a visit in the mailroom after hours.





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to _Hold It_ , but it could stand alone if you wanted it to.  
> A shout-out to LWYRUP for inspiring me, this filth would not exist without you <3

Howard Hamlin shut the door to his office behind him and then collapsed against it, willing his racing heart to slow. He prayed that everyone had been so distracted by the mess Jimmy made in the elevator that no one had noticed how flustered he’d become. Or, even if they had noticed, he supposed it was only natural to be a little flustered in that situation. Secondhand embarrassment, that’s all this was. But why would secondhand embarrassment get him this hard? 

He drew in a shaky breath, walked over to his desk, and sunk down into his chair, running a hand over his face. Was this really happening? Was he really _aroused_ by Jimmy pissing himself in front of him? He’d never been turned on by this sort of thing before. But then again, he’d never explored that particular type of kink before; he hadn’t thought he had any reason to. But now he couldn’t get the image of the man out of his head. It kept replaying over and over again: the desperate, teary look in Jimmy’s eyes, the soft little moans he’d let out, the way it just all poured out of him, out of his cock…

Howard closed his eyes, but that only served to make the images clearer. Unable to take the throbbing in his cock much longer, he reached down and palmed himself through his pants. God, this was so wrong. He shouldn’t be here, in his office, touching himself and thinking about one of his employees, his partner’s brother of all people! But there was no way he was ever going to be able to get any work done with a hard-on like this. Self-loathing seeping into his bones, he moved to undo the button of his pants, and took his cock in his hand. 

He tried to think about something else, anything else. The last girl he had dated, that one porno he’d watched the other day, but only one image kept popping into his mind. All he could think about was Jimmy flooding his pants in that elevator. He was past the point of caring now. If this is what his mind wanted to get off to, then what was the point in stopping it? No matter what he thought about when he came, he’d always know what had got him so worked up in the first place. 

As the heat coiled up in his belly, Howard wondered if this was similar to what it felt like for Jimmy when he’d lost control: the feeling just building, getting more and more unbearable until finally he just couldn’t hold back anymore and—Howard came hard all over his hand and bit back a harsh moan. He hadn’t had an orgasm that intense in longer than he could remember. Quickly, he grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and cleaned himself up before anyone could come knocking on his door. 

He had to pull himself together. Maybe this was just a one-time thing. Maybe some wires had crossed in his brain and now it was out of his system. He hoped to god that was true, because if it wasn’t, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to face Jimmy—or that elevator—ever again. 

 

For the rest of the week, Howard did his best to lay low and avoid running into Jimmy. When he needed something from the mailroom, he sent someone else to get it, he kept his head low when he hurried through the halls, and he mostly kept to his office when he wasn’t in a meeting. He was just thankful that Chuck hadn’t brought up the incident so far. The older McGill brother probably wanted to forget it just as much as Howard did, albeit for different reasons. 

Yes, his plan of avoiding Jimmy was working out pretty well, until about a week after the elevator incident, when Howard walked into the second floor restroom. He was already stood in front of the urinal when he noticed that the man standing at the other end of the row was none other than Jimmy. Jimmy with his cock out. Jimmy pissing. 

Howard was absolutely transfixed by the sound of Jimmy’s stream hitting the ceramic. He tried to keep his head down so Jimmy wouldn’t know he was paying such close attention to him. Maybe, if he was lucky, Jimmy wouldn’t even notice him. He just had to act natural. There was nothing weird about this; Howard was in the restroom with other men on a daily basis, but it had never affected him like this before. He couldn’t even piss. He was far too focused on the sound of Jimmy’s piss and the feeling of blood rushing to his ears. 

When Jimmy had finished, he zipped himself back up and turned to go wash his hands. He’d noted in the back of his mind that someone else had come in, but hadn’t bothered to glance over. But now, he saw. It was Howard, just standing at the urinal, not even pissing. Jimmy didn’t miss how Howard’s eyes flitted over to him for a second before the man readjusted his stance and tried to focus on the task at hand. Jimmy thought of taking a jab at him by asking if he wanted to take a picture this time, or suggesting he get his prostate checked, but he was far too humiliated to open his mouth. He figured he’d better just leave with whatever amount of his dignity was still intact. 

 

The next day, Chuck and Howard were walking to greet a client for a meeting, when Howard nearly left Chuck behind, as he’d continued towards the stairs, while Chuck had stopped in front of the elevator. “Howard? What are you doing?”

The blonde man turned around with a blush. “Oh, uh, I was just thinking we could take the stairs. It’s good to keep in shape, you know.” 

Chuck looked down at his watch. “We don’t have time for the stairs; we’re going to be late.” The elevator doors opened then, and Chuck pulled Howard in with him by the sleeve of his blazer. 

The doors closed. This was the first time Howard had been in here since the incident. He’d made a point to take the stairs or the other elevator ever since, not knowing how being back here would affect him. He indulged himself in a quick glance downward at the spot where Jimmy had peed. The cleaning crew had done a good job; you would never even know the carpet there had once been saturated with a grown man’s urine. Howard only wished the image could have been Rug Doctored out of his mind so easily. 

Some part of his brain registered that Chuck was talking to him, some particular or other about the case they were working on, but all he could do was replay the images from last time he was in this elevator in his head. When the doors opened at the bottom floor, Howard was shocked to see Jimmy standing there, waiting. They made eye contact, and held it just a second too long for comfort. A silent communication that they both knew what the other was thinking, that they both remembered. Howard averted his gaze, pushed his way out of the elevator, and walked away as quickly as he could without a word. 

Chuck furrowed his brow at his partner’s retreating form and then turned to his brother. “Morning, Jimmy,” he said with a slight smile and a nod. 

“Morning,” said Jimmy, avoiding eye contact. Thankfully, Chuck didn’t care about his brother’s wellbeing enough to ask what was the matter. 

Once Chuck had left, Jimmy retreated to the safe solitude of the elevator and hit the ‘close doors’ button before anyone else could get in with him. He needed a moment to collect himself. Before Howard fled the scene, Jimmy could have sworn he’d seen a slight bulge at the man’s crotch. If Howard had a boner, there was no way it was due to being alone in an elevator with Chuck. So it had to be from… 

Jimmy looked down at the spot. There was no trace of a mark left, but it would always be stained in his mind, always remind him of the most humiliating moment of his adult life. But what did Howard feel when he looked at that spot? Was Howard turned on by him pissing? It would make sense, the way he’d look at him in the bathroom, the boner, that awkward second of prolonged eye contact… The thought excited Jimmy more than he wanted to admit. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator and grabbed at his crotch, for a much different reason than the last time he’d done this. 

What if Howard wasn’t really turned on though? What if the awkwardness was because Howard was disgusted by him? Well, if that was true, Howard really had reason to be disgusted now. 

 

Howard hadn’t been able to pay attention for the whole meeting. He had greeted the clients and made it to the conference room, but from there, he’d let Chuck take over. The nuances of the case were completely lost on him as he was stuck wondering what the hell Jimmy thought of him. Jimmy was a smart kid; there’s no way he could have missed that Howard was acting strange around him. But had he figured out what it meant? Christ, it was eating away at him. He couldn’t live like this much longer. He had to know where he and Jimmy stood. Really, there was only one way to find out. 

After hours that day, Howard took the elevator down to the mailroom. He knew Jimmy often stayed late—always trying to prove himself to his brother, poor kid. When the doors opened, it was dark, except for the glare of a few fluorescent lights. Howard could hear the shuffling of papers, and when he rounded the corner he found the source of the noise: Jimmy, by himself in the near-dark, sorting through tubs of mail. “I’ll be right there, Chuck. Let me just finish this one thing,” he said without looking up. 

“It’s, uh, it’s me, Jimmy,” said Howard. 

The younger man’s head shot up. “Oh, hi, Howard. What, uh, what can I do for you?” 

“I just need to, uh, cross-check some files for a case,” Howard replied. “Don’t mind me.” 

Jimmy shrugged. “Knock yourself out.” 

Howard busied himself digging through a box of files on the table. They weren’t relevant to anything he was working on, but he needed to buy time in order to gauge how Jimmy reacted to them being alone together. 

Jimmy turned back to his work, but he couldn’t help but glance over at Howard every few seconds. Cross-checking files for a case Jimmy’s ass. Howard had no professional reason to be down here whatsoever. It was an incredibly transparent ruse. After a few more minutes of watching Howard pretend to work, Jimmy stood and made his way to the coffee maker, pouring himself a mug. 

He took it back to where he’d been sitting, in full view of Howard, and drank. 

Howard looked up and stole a glance of Jimmy drinking the coffee. He followed the bob of Jimmy’s Adam’s apple as the hot liquid went down his throat. He couldn’t help but think about what was going to happen to that coffee later. With all that caffeine, Jimmy was bound to have to pee soon. Howard could feel his blood starting to pool downwards. 

After his first cup, Jimmy went back to the coffee machine for another, and drank that one down too, looking Howard straight in the eye as he put down the empty cup. After a moment, Jimmy went to his bag, which was hanging on the wall, and pulled out an unopened plastic water bottle. He opened the lid with a satisfying crack as the seal broke, and brought the bottle up to his lips. Now Howard was sure Jimmy was taunting him. Two cups of coffee may have been within the realm of normalcy, but this was too much. Jimmy made a show out of swallowing it down in long, deep gulps, never removing his gaze from Howard’s face as he did so. 

Howard was staring openly now. His hands had stopped uselessly shuffling around papers. The façade was dead; he just watched as the liquid emptied from the bottle and filled Jimmy up. The sounds of the water going down Jimmy’s throat were going straight to his cock, getting him hard in his pants. 

Howard took a step closer, slowly making his way over to Jimmy’s side of the table. Jimmy put down the mostly empty water bottle. Howard had rounded the corner of the table, and Jimmy could definitely see the tent in his pants now. Fuck, he hadn’t been imagining it. 

Jimmy’s gaze moved from Howard’s crotch up to his eyes, pupils blown wide with cautious arousal. They stared at one another in tense silence for an endless moment, both too nervous to make the first move, or to even know what the first move was supposed to be. 

After a minute, Jimmy broke the gaze and looked down at his feet. “I, uh, I gotta go to the bathroom,” he mumbled to the floor before fleeing the room like his feet were on fire. 

He didn’t stop running until he got to the restroom. Once he was sure he was alone, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to catch his breath. A shudder of desperation ran through him, after all that coffee and water, he really did have to go. But he had to wait. He had to see if Howard would follow him. 

Howard walked in a minute later. 

They just stared at each other for a moment, each seemingly unable to comprehend the other’s presence. The air hung heavy around them; the silence was punctuated by the steady drip, drip of a leaky faucet. Howard opened his mouth a few seconds before he actually spoke. “Didn’t you have to go…?” 

Jimmy felt his cheeks grow hot. “Oh—uh… yeah,” he replied. He reached down to his pants and slowly unzipped, never breaking eye contact with Howard. Once he’d gotten that far, he turned his back on Howard to face the urinal, and took his cock in his hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt more vulnerable; he could still feel the other man’s gaze on him. 

Howard took carefully calculated steps closer to Jimmy, trying to gauge how close he could get without crossing too many lines. He was afraid to breathe, afraid that even one small move would send Jimmy bolting out of the restroom and straight to HR, or afraid that he’d wake up and this would all have just been a cruel dream. 

Jimmy struggled to push anything out. There were far too many thoughts racing around in his head. It was near impossible to relax when Howard was watching him so intently. Of course it was now he’d develop bladder shyness. But then the other man took a step closer, finally closing the distance between them. Jimmy could feel Howard’s warm breath ghost across the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back into the sensation, and let go. 

As the piss started flowing in a golden stream from Jimmy’s cock, Howard couldn’t hold back any longer. He ground his hips into Jimmy’s ass, letting the other man feel just how hard he was. The dual sensation of pissing and being humped was nearly too much for Jimmy; he let out a soft little moan that only spurred Howard on further. 

Howard hooked his head around to kiss Jimmy’s neck while simultaneously stealing a glance at the smooth trail of piss leaving his cock. He moved his arms around Jimmy’s waist and ushered his hands away from his cock; he wanted to be the one to hold it and aim. As he gripped the other man’s cock, he could feel the steady stream of piss rushing through it, and he had to bite back a moan. 

Jimmy felt himself getting hard at the sensation of Howard’s hand on his cock, but his bladder wasn’t empty yet. Still, he couldn’t help but roll his hips into Howard’s touch and then grind backwards into his dick, which was unbearably hard by now. “Fuck…” Jimmy mumbled, low and drawn out, voice raspy with relief and arousal. 

The stream of piss was tapering off now, slowing to a trickle as Jimmy’s bladder neared empty. Howard couldn’t help but brush his thumb over Jimmy’s slit as the last few drops dribbled out. Jimmy let out one final spurt against Howard’s thumb, and then relaxed against the other man’s steady frame. They stood there in silent stillness for a moment, Howard wanting to make sure Jimmy was really done before he started slowly stroking his cock. Jimmy moaned a little bit louder now. He tried to keep himself quiet, but he just couldn’t. He thrust his hips, alternating between pushing his hard cock into Howard’s grip and grinding his ass against Howard’s own erection. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Howard glided his thumb over Jimmy’s cock, spreading the piss down its length, and Jimmy couldn’t help but find it overwhelmingly hot that Howard was willingly touching his piss, getting off on touching his piss, even. Howard was stroking him harder and faster now; he could tell by Jimmy’s ragged breathing that he was close. So, he leaned his head down and whispered low and close into Jimmy’s ear, “Come for me, Charlie Hustle.” 

That was it. Jimmy flew over the edge and came all over his boss’s hand. Howard kept stroking him, milking out every last drop, and watching some of it land in the urinal and mix with the remaining piss. Jimmy let out a choked off moan which pushed Howard right up to the edge. He couldn’t help but look over Jimmy’s shoulder at the piss sitting in the bottom of the urinal as he came all over the inside of his boxers. His body quaked from the force of his orgasm, and he moaned as he pressed his face into Jimmy’s neck. He bit down on the spot where the neck and shoulder meet, leaving a nice purple mark. The wetness soaked out from Howard’s crotch, staining the back of Jimmy’s pants where they were still pressed together. They were both sweaty and panting when they finally broke apart. 

Jimmy turned back around to face Howard and took in his disheveled appearance. “Looks like you’re the one who needs to change your pants this time,” he smirked. 

“I think we both do,” said Howard, his hand still slick with Jimmy’s piss and cum. “We should get cleaned up before anyone walks in. Then, maybe I could buy you a drink. What do you say, golden boy?”


End file.
